Jermey Burns
'Jeremy Burns '''was a Warlock who lived undercover as a mortal reporter for the ''San Francisco Chronicle. He was the first evil being to come after the Charmed Ones once they came into their powers and was also the first evil being they vanquished. Character History Meeting Piper Jeremy met Piper Halliwell at the hospital directly after her grandmother was admitted, due to her bad heart. Jeremy was covering a story and Piper was bawling over a bagel and he handed her a napkin with his phone number on it. Over the course of the next six months, their relationship would blossom, even to the point where Jeremy proposed to Piper. Gaining More Powers During the six months after Piper's grandmother's death, Jeremy brutally murdered four witches, the fourth being Serena Fredrick, and stole their active powers. At this point, his powers included an advanced form of psychokinesis; he could see through objects and move what was behind them. He also had the ability to create fire, the power stolen from Serena. Attempt on Piper's Life From the moment he met Piper, he knew she was a witch. He suspected that once Grams died, she and her sisters would learn about their powers. But until then, he kept up the pretense of a loving boyfriend. He even bought her flowers and a rare port for an interview with Chef Moore That night, after she got the job, he told her he wanted her to see an excellent view of the city from atop an abandoned warehouse. But once they got into the elevator, he mentioned her sister Phoebe being back, which to Piper replied, "I never said Phoebe was back."Jeremy then pulled out the athame he'd used to kill his other victims and attacked her. Piper froze him just long enough to escape back to her home. Attack at the Manor and his Vanquish There, she and her sisters performed their first spell so that Jeremy's love for Piper would "wither and depart." It caused rose thorns to erupt from all over his body, but he wasn't quite defeated (presumably because he never really loved Piper), and attacked the manor. Prue held him back with her telekinesis, as they ran to the attic to barricade the door. But using a power he'd stolen, he was able to move the furniture holding it shut and blow up the door. Just as he ignited a circle of fire to kill the Charmed Ones, they chanted "the Power of Three will set us free." Jeremy forewarned that he was one of million s, and that many more will follow him, before exploding. Short Return Exactly one year later, the demon Abraxas brought him back to life by reading the spell in the Book of Shadows backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at a club - that would soon be P3 - and knocked out her loan agent. Piper froze him and called her sisters for help. Just as they were trying to remember the spell to vanquish him, Jeremy unfroze, and Piper couldn't freeze him again despite several attempts. The sisters were able to remember the spell and they vanquished him again. Legacy Once while explaining Piper's past relationships to the fourth Charmed One Paige, Prue corrected her by telling her that Dan Gordon wasn't Piper's evil fiance, Jeremy was. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Warlocks Category:Killed and Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Deceased Category:Magical beings Category:Vanquished or Killed